


Late Night Distraction

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Levy works late into the night, and Sting decides she needs a break.





	Late Night Distraction

She was hard at work, hunched over the ancient tome she was translating.  Her quill in her hand moved without her looking at it, transcribing what she read onto another sheet of paper as she went.  Blue strands of hair fell forward, fugitives from the orange hairband holding back the mass of her hair, not quite touching the delicate book pages.  Behind the frames of her glasses, her eyes bore dark shadows in testament to how long she’d been working.

Levy was impossibly lovely to Sting in that moment, and incredibly endearing, framed as she was in the soft lamplight.

He walked over to her desk, and with a gentle hand he took one of the errant hair strands and tucked it behind her ear.

Levy didn’t look up from her transcription, but a smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

Determined to gain her full attention, Sting leant down, and brushed her hair from her neck.  He pressed his lips to the skin there, and was at last awarded with the scratching of her quill fading.  “You need to take a break,” he murmured against her neck.  “It’s after midnight.  Come to bed, and you finish this in the morning.”

Releasing her quill, Levy closed her eyes and sighed through her nose.  She leaned into his touch, her cheek pressing against his hair.  “I’m almost done, I promise.”  When he made a disbelieving grunt, she bestowed a soft, shy kiss to his hair.  “Only two more lines left.  Then bed.”

“Then promise me you’ll sleep in tomorrow to make up for it,” he goaded.

“I promise,” she whispered back.  “Good night, Sting.  I love you.”

“I love you too, you stubborn bookworm.”


End file.
